1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metering a liquid and, more particularly, to a switch method and apparatus for use in indicating precisely the quantity of liquid passing through a conduit.
2. The Prior Art
Precise inventory control for various establishments which dispense liquid beverages is notoriously imprecise to the substantial financial detriment of the owner. The problems experienced by tavern owners and others who dispense beverages such as draft beer and the like through a tap well-known in the art. In particular, substantial loss of profits results from the common practice of employees dispensing beverages for themselves, friends, acquaintences, and other non-paying customers without recording the transaction in the usual manner. Accordingly, it has been found that the recordation of cash receipts does not accurately reflect the volume of beverage dispensed over a predetermined period of time. Historically, the only technique by which tavern owners have been able to determine the volume of draft beer dispensed from a keg has been through highly inaccurate and unreliable methods such as grossly estimating the amount of beer dispensed or, alternatively determining the fluid level in the keg through percussion of the exterior.
That the need to monitor beverages or other liquids dispensed for purposes of inventory and control is adequately demonstrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 628,312; 1,222,502; 2,721,702; and 3,467,279.
Furthermore, it has recently become technologically possible and economically desirable to dispense premixed beverages including alcholic beverages and soft drinks from taps connected to large-volume containers. In view of the foregoing, it would, therefore, be an advancement in the art to provide an apparatus and method for the precise measurement of the volume of beverage dispensed through a conduit. Such an apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.